<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emma, It's cold outside by Aofie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697280">Emma, It's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/pseuds/Aofie'>Aofie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hope may be Swan-Jones by birth but she's a Mills at heart, No Smut, emma is oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/pseuds/Aofie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is tired. Raising an exuberant three year old is hard all on her own. Thank god for Regina, who is always there for her, as a friend, a confidant and a nap partner. </p><p>Not that best friends should be napping together quite this often...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emma, It's cold outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was extremely loosely based on two things, firstly the episode of Friends where Joey and Ross nap together... and secondly the song "Baby it's cold outside." </p><p>It's pure fluff, no smut at all. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :-) </p><p>A huge thank you to my sister for the beautiful artwork she created for this fic xx </p><p>Merry Christmas!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It starts innocently enough.</p><p> </p><p>Emma is dead tired. It’s hard being a single parent of an overly exuberant three year old and while she doesn’t regret this in any way it certainly is a weight on her energy levels.</p><p> </p><p>She hasn’t had much time for herself lately, hasn’t had time for a haircut, or to visit Henry Jacinda and Lucy, but somehow she has been bullied into dinner at Regina’s with her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the fact that her mother is so enamoured with Regina makes Emma laugh. It’s bizarre to think how this all started, how when Emma had first moved to Storybrooke Regina had been hell bent on running her out of town and destroying Snow’s life completely. Now the two of them are thick as thieves, her mother hanging onto Regina’s every word and sighing with joy every time Regina mentions anything about the business of joint realms and whatever issue she had to deal with that week.</p><p> </p><p>Emma finds the concept of Regina being ‘Queen of the Universe’ both inspiring and also hysterically funny. She had started to call Regina ‘Queenie’ and only stopped once Regina cursed her so that every time she said it her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth for an hour. Now she simply calls her Madam Mayor (both to get a rise out of her but also because to Emma that’s who she is and always will be).</p><p> </p><p>And so here she is, desperately trying to keep her eyes open at the dinner table as her family chatters around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?” Snow’s voice cuts through the fog in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked if you wanted Hope to stay with us tonight? We haven’t seen her for awhile and Neal has been pestering us to have his niece over. He loves doting on her you know that.” Snow looks fondly to the other end of the table where Neal is making Hope giggle by shoving as many peas as he can into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Neal, swallow those now before you spit them all over my table.” Regina admonishes.</p><p> </p><p>Hope giggles again as Neal attempts to swallow, and ends up coughing.</p><p> </p><p>Emma can’t help but smile at her brother and daughter. “Yes of course she can. I’ll pick her up tomorrow afternoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“She should stay the weekend.” Regina cuts in. “You’re exhausted Emma, you need a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugs. “I’m managing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that Regina’s mentioned it you do look a bit peaky Emma. We’re happy to have Hope for the weekend, and you know she loves the farm.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope does love the farm, she loves to feed the chickens and ride her horse and help her grandpa to milk the cows. Emma nods. “That’d be great Mom, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>And so she finds herself a few hours later sitting on Regina’s couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table waiting for Regina to finish cleaning the kitchen and join her. Emma had offered to help but Regina had shooed her out saying that she didn’t trust her to not break anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Regina passes her a glass of wine. “You look like you could use this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed I could.” she sighs as she takes the glass and has a large sip. “You always have the best wine.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I pay more than five dollars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touché.” Emma reaches out her glass and clinks Regina’s, as Regina sinks down next to her on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m so tired…” she moans. “I don’t know how you did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did what exactly?” Regina asks</p><p> </p><p>“Raised Henry by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how I did it.” Regina replies with a smile, “I gave you my memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s right.” Emma frowns, “I forgot. They’ve been fading for some time now. I don’t remember much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surprised. Fabricated memories are always less durable than real ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense.” Emma nods thoughtfully, even though it didn’t really. She was too tired to think.</p><p> </p><p>“In all fairness, Hope is far more exuberant at this age than Henry ever was. He was always a quiet boy.” Regina says. “Have you heard from him?” she adds cautiously, after a pause.</p><p> </p><p>Emma knows they are no longer talking about Henry. She shakes her head. “Not for awhile. He writes to Hope though, sometimes the letters come from one of the realms and sometimes they come in the regular mail from the real world. It depends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Regina is always trying to get Emma to talk about her feelings for her ex-husband. “What is there to say? It didn’t work out between us. That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you angry? Or sad?” Regina presses.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shakes her head. “No not angry anymore, despite the <em>incident</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s gaze darkens, “He is lucky he fled town before I caught up with him. He has a fireball heading his way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina we both know your fireballs never actually hit anyone.” Emma smirks. “And you can no longer act that way, its unbefitting as Queen of the Universe.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gives her a light smack on her thigh. “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” Emma smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“So not angry then? Just sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even sad. Just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Lonely.” Regina states.</p><p> </p><p>“Lonely.” Emma agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Regina reaches out and takes Emma’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You will always have me Emma. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>There is something in her tone that bothers Emma, as if she sees herself as less than Hook was, which is ridiculous. “You aren’t a consolation prize Regina.” She frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Regina says softly. “I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma isn’t sure that’s true but she accepts it for now, and she tries desperately to keep her eyes open for a little longer and concentrate on what Regina is saying. She loses the battle, and lets her head fall back on the couch, her hand still tangled with Regina’s.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Its several hours later that she finally stirs. It takes some time for her to truly rouse as she is comfortable and warm, her body pressed close to Regina’s her hands wrapped tightly around her, one wandering down to caress the curve of Regina’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighs in contentment and presses a kiss to the top of Regina’s head. She smiles sleepily as Regina also stirs and runs one hand absently across Emma’s nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second. Her nipple, Regina’s ass. Oh god. Emma is now fully awake and slightly terrified at the position they’ve found themselves in. She remains still, like a deer in headlights as she contemplates how to best extricate herself from this situation. The last thing she wants is to force herself on Regina just because she’s feeling lonely.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…” Regina says gingerly as she also wakes fully, and sits back. “It seems as if we’ve become a bit… tangled.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one way of putting it.” Emma says flatly. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowns at her, “Why are you sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know?” Emma says uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolls her eyes as she stands and adjusts her clothing. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina reaches out and brushes Emma’s hair back. “You are.” she says fondly. “Did you at least have a good rest?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sinks back against the cushions. “God yes. I haven’t slept that well since… well….”</p><p> </p><p>“Before Hope was born?” Regina suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowns. Surely it hasn’t been that long? “Wow I guess you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always right Emma. Though that is… concerning.” Regina gathers their abandoned (and empty) wine glasses from the coffee table and carries them through to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I have an excuse.” Emma says indignantly as she follows her. “What’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been sleeping well recently.” Regina offers lamely.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Emma isn’t sure what else to say. “Did you sleep well too then?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina offers a small smile. “Yes. Actually I did.”</p><p> </p><p>And they don’t mention it again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The next time is less innocent…</p><p> </p><p>Thanksgiving, in Emma’s opinion is the most pointless holiday of all. What exactly are they supposed to be giving thanks for? The whole point of the holiday is to get together with family and eat a lot. Emma can do that any day of the week.</p><p>The one good thing this year is that Regina is making the turkey. After the debacle of last year which saw Snow attempting a turkey which ended up so dry they all had to drown it in gravy in order to swallow it down. When Snow insisted on hosting once again Regina put her foot down and said she would be making the turkey or she wouldn’t be attending.</p><p> </p><p>As expected the whole day is nothing but a loud stressful gathering in which Neal riles Hope up so much that she ends up crying loud angry tears over nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Emma takes her out of the room and sits with her quietly in her bedroom (Snow and David had insisted on Hope having her own room at their farm) rocking her gently back and forth and trying not to fall asleep herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she alright?” Regina asks quietly as she leans against the door jam.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes she’s fine. Just having a three year old moment. She’s so precocious, and Neal forgets that she’s just three. He doesn’t realise how much she looks up to him.” Emma looks down at her daughter and smooths the hair back from her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I always thought a combination of you and Hook would be lethal.” Regina smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Emma protests.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s perfect Emma.” Regina moves into the room quietly and sits beside them on the bed. “You know how much I love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiles at Regina then presses her cheek against Hope’s head. “She has all Hook’s best parts.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has all <em>your </em>best parts Emma.” Regina corrects gently. “When I look at her I don’t see him at all, only you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always said I was too good for him.” Emma muses.</p><p> </p><p>“I stand by that.” Regina says, resting her hand over Emma’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for not saying ‘I told you so’.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina leans her head against Emma’s. “Queen’s never say I told you so.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s asleep.” Emma says and gently eases herself out from Hope’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>Together they head back downstairs. Snow is in the kitchen washing dishes. “She asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods. “Thankfully. She just got over excited. She’s trying to fight her afternoon naps at the moment and she’s probably not quite old enough yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow nods. “Why don’t you leave her here for the night? Take some time to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I look that tired huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina answers first, “Yes. You need a nap Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“She needs a full night of sleep.” Snow replied.</p><p> </p><p>“A nap sounds nice.” Emma admits. “Don’t you need help cleaning up?”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, you go home. Rest up.” Snow says brightly. “You too Regina, you’ve done plenty today already making that delicious turkey. Leave the clean up to David and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t say no to that.” Regina says, looking meaningfully at Emma. “I might go home and have a nap myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma raises her eyebrows at Regina, then gives a slight nod.</p><p> </p><p>Before long they are both back at Regina’s, curled up together on her couch, Emma tucked safely into Regina’s arms, her head on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>They sleep peacefully together for several hours. And once again wake up sinfully tangled together.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After that it becomes a habit. They don’t talk about it, just accept it for what it is, two friends taking comfort in each other and nothing more. At least that’s what Emma tells herself each time she wakes up in Regina’s arms, their bodies pressed close together.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we need to talk about this?” Emma asks one day as she stretches slightly in Regina’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about what exactly?” Regina murmurs sleepily and nuzzling closer to Emma. This time they are at Emma’s, curled up tightly on the couch and snoozing lazily while Hope takes her nap.</p><p> </p><p>“About our need to nap together…” Emma says uncertainly. “We never talked about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We never talk about anything.” Regina says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s part of being close to you Emma. You’ve never being good at talking, and honestly after all you’ve been through I don’t blame you. Let’s not make this uncomfortable by discussing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowns, she isn’t sure what Regina is really saying. Or not saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking Emma.” Regina mumbles sleepily and pulls her closer. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>And Emma does.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Christmas this year is being hosted by Henry and Jacinda (much to Snow’s dismay). Emma and Regina band together to help them decorate. Emma at first insists that they have to string the lights by hand as using magic would be cheating. Regina smirks and says nothing. After Emma spends two hours untangling one set of lights, she caves and the two of them have the decorations completed magically within thirty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine you were right.” Emma sighs dramatically. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I admire your Christmas spirit.” Regina laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on. You can say it. You’ve earned it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughs again, “I told you so.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Queen’s never say I told you so?” Emma teases.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s only in some cases. Which this does not fall into.”</p><p> </p><p>They are joined by Henry Jacinda and Hope. Lucy is out with her friends and won’t be home until later that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Moms that looks unbelievable.” Henry stands back to admire the outside of his house.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma and Hook had separated Hope was still a baby. Emma chose to move back into Mary Margaret’s old apartment and Henry and Jacinda took over Emma’s. It was better for all of them. There were too many memories for Emma in her old house, and she didn’t need that much space for just herself and Hope. Henry’s family was much better suited to the large house, and the apartment was close to both them and Regina.</p><p> </p><p>They had placed garlands strung with lights under the eaves on both stories of the house, as well as along the towers and windows. The pillars were wrapped in lights and there were several live Christmas trees planted in the front garden, lit and decorated. Golden reindeers framed the entryway, leading to a beautiful wreath on the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“This is perfect.” Jacinda agrees. “You two have outdone yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina wraps an arm around Jacinda and squeezes her gently. Emma watches wistfully, she has never quite managed to form the same bond with Jacinda as Regina has. There is so much more history between them that Emma missed out on. They had ten years together before they returned home. For Emma that time had been only a few months, she had missed out on so much, all for man who did not care for her the way she thought he had. Jacinda never said anything, but Emma thought the reason they had never bonded was because Jacinda thought Emma should have stayed with Henry when Regina did.</p><p> </p><p>Or perhaps that was because that was how Emma herself felt. She didn’t regret having Hope for one second, but she wishes she had been brave enough to do both.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy this is so pretty.” Hope breaks Emma out of her thoughts, as she tugs on her leg. “The reindeer are gold and sparkly!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina bends down to pick her up and places her on her hip. “They are gorgeous aren’t they? It’s pretty inside too, you want to see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmhmmm.” Hope says and rest her head on Regina’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I do!” Henry says and heads into the house.</p><p> </p><p>The inside is as much a hit with Hope and Henry as the outside was, and Hope squeals in delight when she sees she has her own Christmas stocking here, right next to Lucy’s and one for Emma and Regina as well. Then she frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” Emma asks as she kneels down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“If I have my stocking here, but I’m sleeping at home with you how will Santa know where to go?” Her eyes fill with tears. “I’m worried he will forget about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina presses her lips together to supress a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh kid don’t worry. There is no way Santa will forget about you.” Henry says firmly. “I lived in two different places when I was a child and he always delivered to the right house. I promise. He knows where you live.”</p><p> </p><p>“But my stocking is here!” Hope cries.</p><p> </p><p>“We can put a stocking up at our place for you too Hope.” Emma consoles her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy that’s silly. I can’t have two stockings, and we don’t even have a fireplace at home!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma picks her up gently and shakes her head. She wants Hope to feel included and part of a big family even though there is only the two of them. She thought Hope would have liked having her own stocking here, she had no idea she’d be so serious about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Henry looks at Emma with a frown. “Perhaps… maybe you could stay here on Christmas Eve? So you’re here with your stocking on Christmas morning? That way Santa can’t possibly be confused!”</p><p>“Henry, perhaps Emma would like Hope at home with her on Christmas eve? She’s only three, Christmas morning is very special at that age.” Regina says uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s true enough. The thought of waking up on Christmas morning alone in her apartment makes Emma’s stomach turn, but Hope deserves more, and Emma will always put her first. “Would you like that Hope?” she asks gently.</p><p> </p><p>Hope nods. “Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure that’s okay Ma?” Henry asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine with me if it’s fine with the both of you?” Emma says, looking uncertainly towards Jacinda.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course its fine.” Jacinda says with a smile. “We would love to have Hope stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sleep in Lucy’s room?” Hope asks excitedly, squirming in Emma’s arms until she is let down.</p><p> </p><p>Jacinda laughs. “I think Lucy would love that.”</p><p> </p><p>So it’s settled, and while Emma feels a sadness in her chest she is determined to not let it show. She will just have to wake up extra early on Christmas morning and get here before Hope wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>Regina takes Emma hand and squeezes it. “You’re an amazing person Emma. We’re lucky to have you in our family. No one knows that more than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma squeezes back and leans her head on Regina’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” Regina says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Christmas Eve comes far more quickly than Emma anticipates.</p><p> </p><p>Snow relented to Christmas dinner at Henry and Jacinda’s only if her and David could host Christmas Eve at the farm. Originally it was supposed to only be family, but family quickly turned to include Granny, Ruby and Dorothy, and also Aurora and Phillip plus their two children.</p><p> </p><p>It was a madhouse. The only good thing was that the young children were worn out by the end of the evening and therefore were easier to get to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Hope returned to Henry and Jacinda’s and then set about preparing the house for Santa’s arrival. Milk and cookies were left out, and carrots for the reindeer. Hope had straightened her stocking and Lucy’s and then had excitedly settled down in Lucy’s room for story time. Emma and Regina stand by the door quietly watching Lucy read The Polar Express to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy is so kind to her.” Emma whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s grown into a very empathetic young woman.” Regina agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“What other thirteen year old would let a three year old sleep in her room?” Emma says with a smile. “I know I’m biased seeing she’s my granddaughter but even so.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are biased yes, but we’ve seen a spoiled child a time or two. And we know ours are wonderful” Regina confirms, and Emma grins in agreement. She is very glad Regina came here tonight with them, she could have simply gone home but there was never really any discussion about that. It was just assumed that Regina would come with them. That had been happening a lot lately and it always make’s Emma’s chest feel warm. For a woman who was once so cold she literally made Emma’s soul shiver; Regina is now Emma’s sun, and Emma is happy to revolve around her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy finishes up the story and closes the book gently. “It’s time to sleep now Hope. You don’t want to be awake when Santa comes do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hope says stubbornly. “I want to see him!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy looks helplessly at Regina and Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, Santa only comes when you’re asleep. So you better get to it kid.” Emma says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I can’t sleep?” Hope frowns.</p><p> </p><p>Regina kneels down beside her. “I promise if you close your eyes and think of good thoughts, of how much you love Santa and Mommy and Lucy and Henry and Jacinda and all of the rest of our family – ”</p><p> </p><p>“Specially you mommy Regina.” Hope sighs, her eyes already beginning to close.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s heart skips a beat, but Regina hardly seems to notice what Hope had called her and continues.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right darling. You think of all of us and I promise you that love will carry you off to dreamland.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mokay.” Hope holds out her arms and hugs Regina tightly. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too sweetheart.” Regina says as she rises and steps back slightly to make room for Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Emma runs a hand through Hope’s hair. “Good night baby, sleep well and no peeking at presents until Lucy says you can okay? You have to stay nice and quiet at least until the sun gets up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Mommy.” Hope says and hugs Emma tight. “That’s gonna be hard… Will you be here in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods. “I’ll be here, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you baby girl.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s no surprise to either of them when Regina invites Emma back to her place for a quick drink (as she puts it). They say goodnight to Henry, Jacinda and Lucy, and Emma assures Henry she will return before Hope wakes (with any luck), but if there are any issues he is to call her immediately. Henry rolls his eyes affectionately at her and says that yes of course he’ll call her if there are any issues, but Hope has stayed with them before and he is sure she will be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugs him tightly, a lump in her throat which she can’t seem to explain, “I love you kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Mom,” he replies and pulls back to look at her with a bemused expression. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods, then hugs him again. “Thanks for having her.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry shakes his head with a laugh. “It’s really no problem. Now you better get going, don’t keep Mom waiting.” He looks at her meaningfully, and Emma raises her eyes in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think, just go.” Henry says and gives her a push towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shakes her head at him then poofs away.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>One drink has turned into three, and Emma finds herself giggling as she holds her glass out for Regina to fill once again. “This is my last one though. I should get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. Emma it’s too cold outside for you to go anywhere.” Regina says as she pours Emma another glass of coquito.</p><p> </p><p>“How much alcohol did you put in this?” Emma holds up the glass to examine it. “Also it’s not like I actually have to go outside to go home, I can leave from right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shakes her head firmly as she sips her drink. “No no no, Emma it’s dangerous to use magic while drunk. You’ll have to walk. It’s miles to your house from here. You’ll probably freeze on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowns at her. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughs, “I believe I already have. You started giggling a half hour ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, didn’t I?” Emma laughs. “Ah well. I can walk home. I’m sure the alcohol will make me feel warm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well there’s no rush. You don’t have to decide yet.” Regina sighs and leans back in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“S’true.” Emma agrees. “I have to finish this drink at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least.” Regina smiles, “you’re much more fun when you’re a happy drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? I’m fun no matter what! Besides when have I ever been a sad drunk? When have you even seen me drunk?” Emma says indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you remember? It was years ago. And your mother got into a fight remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love how when she’s being an idiot she’s ‘my mother’, YOU were the one who invited her that night if I remember correctly. Actually I think I was bullied into it, didn’t you trick me into showing up?” Emma frowns again.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sniffs and takes another swig of her coquito. “Yes well, you were being unhelpful and I knew you needed to get out and let your hair down.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you wanted to get me to trash talk Hook. You always hated him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never hated him… I just knew you were too good for him.” Regina says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma scrunches up her nose. “Ugh, I wish he had never come back. I should have known better than to marry him. I knew, you know? I always knew it wouldn’t last. I went to literal hell for him and then he dumps me!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have Hope.” Regina reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but I wish I had dumped him before she was born, and not after. It makes my blood boil that he doesn’t seem to care about her one bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I agree with. How anyone could let a little princess like that out of their sight is beyond me. I’m considering suing you for custody.” Regina raises an eyebrow in Emma’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time we co-parented,” Emma laughs, unperturbed, and clinks her glass to Regina’s. “Did you hear what she called you tonight? Mommy Regina! I didn’t have the heart to correct her.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina goes very still. “Did you want to correct her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. It’s just a lot of pressure on you that’s all. I didn’t want you to feel that.” Emma shifts uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no pressure on me at all.” Regina says firmly. “Unlike that miscreant pirate I’m not going anywhere. And you know I love her like she is my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma decides it’s time to change the subject. “Do you still miss Robin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where on earth did that come from?” Regina asks, as she rises and heads to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Emma trails after her. “Just thinking how you haven’t really dated anyone since becoming Queen of the Universe. Is it because of Robin?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina pulls her famous apple cider from the fridge. “You want some?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma cocks her head. “I should get home soon. I better not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? It’s only one more drink, and this conversation sounds like it’s about to get heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Emma sighs and accepts the glass that’s offered to her. “I always forget how good this is.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina leans against the kitchen counter. “To answer your question, no not really. At least not in any way that really matters. He was a wonderful man, and at the time he meant a lot to me but he was always just there. He never really seemed to fit in with us, with me… with our family. He had a whole other life that he tried to include me in, but somehow always fell short.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma has never considered this before but it makes sense, so she nods.</p><p> </p><p>“As for not dating, well… let’s just say that I’m currently content. I have everything I need right here. And I’d rather not tempt fate by dating someone new who might turn around and die on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma snorts. “There haven’t been that many!” this should not make her feel like laughing but for some reason it does.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes there have!” Regina exclaims. “Daniel, Robin, Faciler.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot about him.” Emma murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone forgets him. But he still died!” Regina exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugs, “Either way I got you beat. Neal, Walsh, Graham!” she looks at Regina meaningfully.</p><p> </p><p>Regina tilts her head, “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma waves her apology away, “Whatever. Hook! He still died, and then stupid me went to get him back for him to just up and leave me. True love my ass!”</p><p> </p><p>“True love is overrated.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure is. Anyway, that’s four. So I beat you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowns. “Are we really competing to see who has had the most relationships fail because our partner died?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Emma downs her drink. “I need another.” She holds her glass out to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were leaving?” Regina asks even as she pours her another glass of cider.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I can’t leave on a depressing note can I?” Emma scowls. “it’s Christmas! We’re supposed to be all full of hope!”</p><p> </p><p>“If we wanted to be full of hope we’d have stayed at Snow’s.” Regina scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>Emma bursts into laugher. “Touché!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t mention leaving again for another hour.</p><p> </p><p>They have moved back to the living room with their ciders and are sitting haphazardly on the couch, Emma’s legs folded over Regina’s, Regina’s hand resting lightly on Emma thigh. It is well past midnight, but Emma can’t seem to bring herself to leave. She is happy here. “Okay now I really have to go….” she mumbles lamely, and it must be clear to Regina how little she wants to follow through.</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughs. “Emma do you hear that?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma cocks her head; all she can hear is the sound of her own heartbeat. “I don’t hear anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina takes her hand and pulls her off the couch. She walks her to the window and pulls back the drapes. Outside it is snowing, and not a light dusting but a huge snowstorm. The wind is blowing the snow in every direction and Emma knows there is no way she is leaving here anytime soon. “Did you do this?” she side eyes Regina suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Please. As if I’d use my magic to keep you here. There are easier ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looks at her seriously. “Like asking you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Emma considers this. “I guess that would work. Except you haven’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina wraps her arms around Emma from behind as they stare out the window into the snow. “Emma will you stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Regina kisses the side of her neck gently.</p><p> </p><p>“How long for?” Emma whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma turns in Regina’s arms and presses her lips tightly against hers. For a long time they remain by the window, lost in each other and in the feeling of calm and a sense of rightness.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas Miss Swan.” Regina kisses her nose gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas Madam Mayor.” Emma smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shakes her head and laughs. “We have come such a long way haven’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods. “We definitely took the long way to get here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re worth waiting for.” Regina whispers. “Let’s go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma runs her hands down Regina’s back and firmly cups her ass. “Let’s!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finis</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>